


Маскарад

by Wolcha



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, High Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, кто может скрываться под маской.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Kudos: 17





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Stealth Games на ФБ-2018.
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от этого арта:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/wolchenka/art/Delicate-lace-770344613

Корво не любил Город, и то, что ему приходилось второй месяц находиться здесь, прикрываясь государственными делами, просто выводило из себя. Возможно, и Дануолл был таким же грязным и прогнившим, но он-то был его городом, а тут всё казалось более мерзким, чем на самом деле. Безумный барон, лживые аристократические подхалимы, бесконечные приёмы, тошнотворные пиры, и всё это требовало его внимания, почти не оставляя времени на решение собственной вечно ускользающей проблемы.

Когда Корво явился на очередной маскарад у леди Баффорд, общий градус веселья уже начал спадать, и многочисленные гости постепенно переходили к активному поиску новых развлечений, как правило, включавших в себя ещё большее количество спиртного. Извинившись перед хозяйкой за опоздание и отметив про себя, что лучше бы он вообще никогда сюда не приходил, Корво поправил маску и направился в большой зал, чтобы оценить масштаб падения нравов и, затерявшись в толпе, незаметно покинуть столь раздражающее его место. 

Как и ожидалось, большинство присутствующих гостей уже находились в том состоянии, когда от глупого бахвальства переходят к не менее глупым действиям. Например, какой-то изрядно подвыпивший аристократ пытался неловко приставать к скромной и слишком трезвой для него леди, а та, раздражённая подобным поведением пыталась избавиться от назойливого ухажёра, вполне однозначно отмахиваясь от него веером. В конце концов, не выдержав столь нахальных домогательств, она отвесила ему пощёчину и, резко развернувшись, направилась в глубь зала. Корво ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, но в ту же секунду замер и снова зашарил глазами по маскам в толпе в поисках сбежавшей дамы.

Серьги.

Он уже видел эти серьги, сделанные на заказ и стоившие как все украшения присутствующих здесь аристократов вместе взятые. Корво спешил, расталкивая оказывавшихся на пути гостей, не утруждаясь извинениями. 

Он должен успеть. 

В толпе мелькнуло знакомое платье и тут же исчезло за закрытой дверью, которая, как он полагал, вела в сторону кухни и комнат прислуги.

Беглянка двигалась абсолютно бесшумно, несмотря на пышные юбки, с лёгкостью скрываясь от взглядов патрулирующих охранников. В конце концов, она исчезла за одной из дверей, и Корво, не в силах больше противиться искушению, поспешил за ней.

Закрыв дверь изнутри, он встретился глазами со стоявшей у стола леди. Она молчала, раздражённо сложив руки на груди, Корво тоже не спешил начинать разговор. Если сначала он и сомневался в её личности, то после столь информативной, хоть и недолгой, погони понял, что был прав. Стянув с себя маску, он неспешно подошёл к леди и медленно провёл рукой по её лицу, снимая чудное нагромождение перьев и шёлка.

Ответом ему был тяжёлый вздох и…

— Признавайся, что меня выдало?

Вместе с маской с Гарретта слетел весь утончённый флёр благородной дамы, и теперь казалось даже удивительным, что его можно было принять за кого-то другого. Платье и парик уже не добавляли ему женственности, хотя то, что он тщательно побрился, было невероятно милым.

— Серьги. Кое-кто, помнится, долго хвастался ими, а твои рассказы просто невозможно забыть.

Корво подошёл вплотную, чем заслужил ещё один неодобрительный взгляд. Гарретт явно пытался спрятать за раздражением собственное смущение, и это невероятно заводило.

— Как улов? — шепнул Корво прямо на ухо отводящему взгляд Гарретту.  
— Весьма неплохой. Если бы не пожадничал, то успел бы скрыться до твоего появления.  
— В таком случае хорошо, что ты у меня такой жадный.

Корво повёл носом у основания шеи, вдыхая лёгкий аромат дорогих духов и мыла, и, не выдержав, стал покрывать её невесомыми поцелуями, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, пока не добрался до порозовевшей скулы. Руки бесконтрольно блуждали по чужому телу, но проклятый корсет почти ничего не давал почувствовать. Интересно, а чулки на нём есть? А кружевное бельё? Перед глазами тут же встала картина, как Гарретт купается в пенной ванне, бреется и облачается в тончайшие чулки, кружевные трусики и шёлковый корсет. Фантазия ринулась на новые, до этого неведомые ей просторы, и в штанах тут же стало тесно. Корво рванул платье, нетерпеливо пытаясь добраться до вожделенного тела, но дорогая ткань не собиралась так просто сдаваться. Ждать больше не было сил.

Нетерпеливо зарычав, Корво грубо развернул Гарретта и прижал к столу, попутно задирая бесконечные юбки. Быстро сообразив, куда дует ветер, Гарретт попытался вырваться, но проклятое платье и сильные руки не давали нормально двигаться. Позвякивание пряжки на расстёгивающемся ремне вызвало новую волну паники, однако попытка донести своё мнение, на этот раз словами, всё так же не дала результата.

Корво чувствовал, что теряет голову. Кажется, Гарретт что-то говорил ему про неудачное место и про что-то ещё, но слова пролетали мимо ушей, а всё из-за того, что чулки-то были, и кружевное бельё тоже. Корво на секунду замер, готовый кончить от одной только этой потрясающей картины. Вцепившись пальцами в столь желанные ягодицы, он провёл членом по нежным кружевам, пачкая их смазкой. На большее терпения уже не хватило, и тонкая ткань затрещала, сдаваясь под напором настойчивых рук.

Гарретт вздрогнул, почувствовав, как член толкнулся между ягодиц. В ожидании боли он сжал зубы, но её не последовало. Член вновь надавил на его дырку, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, и скользнул дальше. 

И снова. И снова. 

Гарретт заёрзал, понимая, что собственное тело сыграло с ним злую шутку и подвело в такой ответственный момент. Не стоило идти на поводу у гордости и два месяца так фанатично прятаться от преследовавшего его повсюду Корво.

Прикрыв глаза, Гарретт неосознанно попытался поймать ускользающее прикосновение. Так хорошо, но так мало! Не имея возможности коснуться собственного члена, он обиженно застонал и поднял задницу ещё выше, уже забыв про гордость и отсутствие смазки. Но у Корво были иные планы. Он впился в доверчиво подставленные ягодицы, зажав ими член, и, сделав ещё несколько резких движений, кончил, забрызгав многочисленные задранные юбки.

Гарретт застыл, затем недовольно зашипел и, дёрнувшись, резко развернулся. Он уже собрался было высказать всё, что думает по этому поводу, но Корво подхватил его и, усадив на стол, прервал ещё не родившуюся тираду поцелуем. Платье вновь отправилось наверх, для верности сунутое Гарретту в руки. Корво устроился между его разведённых ног и медленно провел языком по своей ладони. Гарретт следил за этим движением, тяжело дыша и забывая моргать.

— Оближи.

Если бы Гарретту так нестерпимо не хотелось кончить, он бы уже послал Корво куда подальше за подобные приказы, но в данный момент он был согласен и не на такое.

Корво наблюдал с неподдельным интересом, беззастенчиво наслаждаясь разворачивающимся перед глазами действом. Гарретт так самозабвенно вылизывал его ладонь и пальцы, что не оставалось сомнений, чего именно он хочет, где и в каком количестве.

— Хватит.

Гарретт охнул, почувствовав грубое, но такое долгожданное прикосновение к изнемогающему члену. Корво дрочил ему быстро и жёстко, как и хотелось. Гарретт сжал зубы и, подавшись вперёд, тихо застонал. Сперма брызнула на многострадальные юбки, окончательно испортив дорогие шелка.

Не в силах даже шевельнуться, Гарретт уронил голову на плечо Корво и решил, что на ближайшие минут пять он точно будет недвижимостью. 

Довольный же Корво гладил его по спине и улыбался.

— Знаешь, твои ноги в этих чулках выглядят просто божественно. Тебе нужно надевать их чаще.  
— …  
— И платье очень миленькое, жаль только, что мы его всё перепачкали. А насчёт трусиков, я подарю тебе новые из…  
— Просто заткнись.

Корво засмеялся и, наклонив голову вбок, шепнул в покрасневшее ухо:  
— У меня всё ещё стоит…  
Гарретт обречённо застонал.  
— … и я знаю, где нам раздобыть смазку.  
— Я против.  
— Это было не предложение, я просто ставлю тебя перед фактом.

Гарретт, конечно, ожидал, что маскарад ему запомнится, но это был уже перебор. Никогда ещё ему так сильно не хотелось сдаться с повинной городской страже.


End file.
